


Blind Eye

by BorgiaBabe



Series: High [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Astrology, Complicated Relationships, Dubious Ethics, F/M, Hate Sex, Love/Hate, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorgiaBabe/pseuds/BorgiaBabe
Summary: The One Where Bonnie Steals From KaiIt’s a 50/50 chance that he takes every time. If Bonnie forced herself to look deeper she would understand why.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker
Series: High [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091318
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Blind Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the High Verse.

The Parker household was always loud. Someone was always in the kitchen banging around rummaging for food, the television was always on in the living room, someone’s stereo thumping behind a bedroom door in the background. Not to mention there were doubles abound.

When Mrs. Parker swings the door open with a harried look that brightens when she sees Bonnie the noise of family bleeds around her. A flash of blonde hair darts after another identical shade, and Joey’s dark hair rushes after both.

“Bonnie,” she says, leaning in for a hug. Bonnie hugs her back tightly, inhaling her familiar scent of Pond’s face creme, something powdery, and her light, airy perfume.

“Hey, Mrs. Parker? How are you?”

There’s the sound of Joey laughing victoriously in the background while the twins, Mariyah and Madeline, whine in the background.

“Oh, I’m great? How are you honey?”

“I’m great too,” Bonnie says and she actually means it a little; being here always brings some level of peace to her. A little piece still, even if it’s been tainted now. She has a lot of fond memories here.

“Great, great, well come in,” she stands to the side and Bonnie walks in.

“Hey Bonnie,” she hears in unison as Mariyah and Madeline come back into view. Even at eleven they are short, waifs, built like their lithe mother.

“What’s up you guys?” Bonnie asks.

“Joey is being an asshole like usual,” Mariyah rolls her eyes.

“Mariyah,” Mrs. Parker admonishes.

“Sorry,” Madeline says. “He’s being a butthole.”

Mrs. Parker sighs and turns to Bonnie. “Are you hungry, love. I just finished cooking. Are you staying for dinner?”

“Let’s ask Kai-“ she hears one of the twins say in the background

“That asshole won’t help-“

“I can’t tonight, sorry.” Bonnie says to Mrs. Parker, drowning them out. The thought of sitting around their lively, full table used to fill her with joy, but imagining going from that to her empty house isn’t what she’s looking forward to tonight.

“I’m actually here for Kai. Charts project that I know he’ll ignore if I don’t-‘

Mrs. Parker waves her small, manicured hand. “I know how he is. Be tough on him; I know you know he’ll slack.” Bonnie smiles, feeling a little guilty lying to what still feels like her second mother some days. “You know where to find him, up in that cave,” she jokes. “But I’m making you a to go plate.”

“Thanks, Mrs. P.” Kai’s mother smiles and hums, turning towards the oven to lean over and check on whatever is cooking.

Bonnie climbs the stairs and when she reaches the third landing, the third pair of twins have already beaten here there.

“Please, Kai,” Madeline pleads. “Just tell Joey-“

“No,” Kai says, rolling his eyes when he sees Bonnie appear behind them. She brushes by him and goes into his room. “You keep letting Joey do this stuff to you. You can both literally tell him to stop- why are you wasting your Capricorn Calling. Give it to me.”

Madeline giggles but Mariyah frowns. “You know he’ll listen to you Kai.”

“Yeah, I know. Now it’s time for you two to learn.” And with that he shuts the in Mariyah’s frowning face and turns to now address Bonnie, who has settled on her back, sunken into his plush bed. The fake smile he had plastered to his face while turning his siblings down is only a little less hostile now. “And what the hell can I do for you?”

“Christ, what the fuck is your problem?" Bonnie mumbles.

“No,” he says back firmly. “What the actual fuck is your problem? Whenever you show up you look like hell, and when I ask what’s up you say ‘nothing.”’

“Because it is nothing.”

“Whatever, man.” Kai sits at the chair at his desk and jiggles the mouse to wake up his ridiculously big computer screen.

Bonnie doesn’t act like she doesn’t see the minimized black and yellow screen, but she doesn’t act like she sees it either. She doesn't care what Kai does with his dick while she’s not around. She’s been angry at herself more than once that she still sort of cares what he does with it when she isaround. Old habits die hard.

“You come here upset,” he continues,typing something into the search bar on top of the screen “ice me out, won’t let me help, and that shit is annoying.”

“I don’t have to tell you every thought in my head-“

“I don’t even know why I ask,” he cuts her off. “You never tell me and half the time I don’t even care.” He’s flippant when he says it, distracted as he scans through ItsMe, clicking the symbols that sends a small flurry of hearts and stars to glammed up girls with perfect makeup, bored expressions, and interesting angles.

It hurts, the way he says it. And it still fucking sucks that its been over five years of him being... like this at times and she still allows it to even phase her. She should be used to it by now.

Worse shit has happened, worse things are happening and a lot of it she couldn’t care less about.

But Kai, every time he speaks to her like they weren’t in each other’s pockets for twelve years and all it’s become to him is an annoyance makes something sink in her stomach.

Fuck him. She’s come here for other reasons anyway.

“I need more.”

It’s not what she was going to say; she doesn’t know what she wanted to say, but it wasn’t that. Not like that. Not like it matters; it’s what tumbles out of her mouth and onto her chest where her chin rests.

He doesn’t say anything for a minute, still focused on the computer screen, scrolling, selecting, clicking stars onto half naked girls on the Taurus/Scorpio axis; girls that are either earthy and sensual, dark skin and big curls with curves for days or girls hyping up the black motif of their skimpy dresses, Scorpion tattoos on proud display, teeth bright white behind wicked black lipstick. She sees him lick his own lips and smirk when a huge star appears in the right corner of his screen; an obvious Aries, beautifully adorned with red lips and sparkly devil red horns to match, winking in the center.

Bonnie waits patiently, hands folded on her stomach as she watches what she can see of his profile. The smirk is still in place, but whatever message she sent with her picture apparently doesn’t impress him enough to keep Bonnie waiting too much longer because soon he clicks out of the page entirely.

“Why,” he spins slowly in the chair to give her his full attention now, “don’t you just do it yourself?”

And these is the kind of shit he does that takes her from zero to one thousand. He knows, always has, always will and stilldoes this. Carelessly rubs it in that she’s stunted.

She stays calm though, remembers what her Interceptor Counsler said to do one session as Bonnie pretended to soak in all the information she just knew back then wouldn’t help.

Breathe

Her next words are calm and low, bellying the heat in her stomach and chest. “You know I can’t.”

“Then maaaaybe you shouldn’t do it.” He teases, wiggling his eyebrows and fingers, the light of his bedroom lamp glinting off of his rings. His eyes are alight with a playfulness he can never pull off properly with her anymore. “Maybe it’s a siiiiign.”

It stings her throat, not because he’s joking about what fate gave her- not really. Not JUST because of that. But because now that she’s asked him for a vial she needs it. Her mouth waters and she can smell it briefly in a flash of sense memory.

“Kai.”

“Seriously!” He smiles and he hates how Mr. and Mrs. Parker paid thousands to fix his overbite. He wouldn’t be so cocky without being able to fairly share an apple. “Maybe that’swhy you’re Intercepted. You aren’t the happiest bunny in the bunch. Maybe you shouldn’t be…” he trails off, still in his version of playful, eyes alight with mischief, “indulging,” he finishes.

They stare at each other for a long time and when the air suddenly shifts, heavy switching out for heavier, his eyes get that look and she forces herself not to look away.

She still eyes him when he gets up from his desk chair to cross the room and lay beside her, making a bigger show than needed about shifting his shoulders and hips to get comfortable. She finally looks away when he signals the end of his theatrics with a contented sigh.

‘Is that really why you came here, BonBon?”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Answer me.”

“That’s literally theonlyreason why I come over here these days. And you know it.” She feels him shift to turn his head to look at her, but she keeps her eyes fixed on the ceiling, concentrating on a collection of lines that looks like a dog eating out of a bowl if she squints just right.

“I don’t believe you,” he says.

“You don’t have to. I don’t care if you do. Are you really not going to take my money?”

Kai doesn’t answer right away, but he does move again, this time to put his finger on the side of her face to turn it towards him. She jerks away and turns her neck to look at him on her own.

“I don’t -“ he pushes a piece of her hair gently behind her ear and glides the tips of his slightly rough fingertips up and down the side of her throat. “-believe you.” The only reason why her eyelids flutter is out of habit - it feels good, she hasn’t been touched in months, and after so long he knows what she likes. When her eyes open fully she forces them to take on her disinterested gaze.

“So you literally aren’t going to take my money?”

In that way of his, somehow his gaze gets harder, but now he allows his eyes to stray along with his fingers. They both focus on the ring that hangs around her neck by a tarnished chain. Both are a sentimental relic of a time that doesn’t matter now, not when her skin is starting to prickle and burn; not when a headache is forming in the middle of her forehead and her knees want to subtly move so that they are brushing his thighs.

“Why should I, BonBon, hm? Jamie can do the same thing I do-“

“For fucks sake, just stop. You know it’s different. His isn’t the same. He’s herbal. You knowTaurus magic isn’t as good. Just-“ as she’s been talking he’s been touching her, small little things, his thumb running along the bone of her clavicle, the rings on his fingers that sing with magic cool on the curves of her ears.

Her eyes finally close completely when she lets him gently run the pad of his thumb right under where her bottom lip shadows, barely pushing at the plumpness of the flesh right above it,

Breathe.

Her breath comes out in a shudder and her headache dulls.

Block the pain out. Focus on what makes you feel good.

“Do it with me?”

His slow, perfect smile makes the knots in her stomach double, the reasons why all mixed up. She wants too much right now.

But it doesn’t matter; it’s all he wanted to hear. He doesn’t do this with anyone else. Just her- she’s asked around. But this is how it goes with them:

He makes Equium so good it makes her feel like if by some miracle she makes it to the Good After after her mess of a life is over she’s convinced thatit’s what it’ll feel like. Then he damn near makes her beg, doesn’t say no outright but drags it until he thinks he’s made her think its her idea to do it together. And when she finally has her bare skin pressed against his and the fumes are in both their lungs she’s lost. Mouth hungry on his, both of them grabbing at each other in a way that feels like hate but isn’t, and eventually he’s forcing her to look him in the eye while he chokes her just right as she’s bouncing on his dick during sex that makes her feel depraved. But they never stop, she never lets him go because if it ever stops she’ll die. She can’t stop letting this happen because when he’s inside of her she thinks this is what the Good After must feel like too.

And at the end, sometimes, she still fucking has to pay him just to feel some weird warped sense of autonomy.

And that’s exactly how it happens; well not exactly, this time.

While he’s turned away to pull his pants up Bonnie swipes two vials of Equium and jams one into each hoodie pocket so that they won’t jangle together and says ‘fuck it’ again and stuffs the third in the hanging hood of her sweater.

She doesn’t even wait to hear the zipper of his fly go all the way up before she’s slipped out of his bedroom door and is halfway down the stairs, shouting “see ya!” in Luke’s general direction as she passes him in the living room watching a documentary about some old band. He waves absently, fully absorbed in grainy footage.

As soon as she is out of the front door she starts jogging down the stairs and across the lawn, the heat of the setting sun hitting her back.

“BONNIE!”

And then it’s an all out sprint.

“What the fu-BON! BONNIE WHAT THE FUCK?! BONNIE!”

But she’s already around the corner and down the block and didn’t need to look back to see Kai had probably been hanging halfway out his bathroom window, face red in fury after realizing she’s robbed him. Again.

She doesn't stop running until she reaches the gas station next to her house and stops in to ask Papi for a cheap pack of Ascendent blunt wraps and a bacon egg and cheese off the rack.

When she gets home thankfully no one is there and she’s glad. She just wants to enjoy her stolen magic, smoke a blunt, and eat Papi’s bacon egg and cheese before passing out watching people on tv who are even trashier than her.


End file.
